This invention is directed to a negative-acting photoimageable composition which is developable in alkaline aqueous solutions. A variety of such photoimageable compositions are described. Essential components of compositions of the type to which the present invention is directed are A) a binder polymer; B) photopolymerizable .alpha.,.beta.-ethylenically unsaturated compound(s), and C) a photoinitiator chemical system. The binder polymer A) has sufficient acid functionality, generally carboxylic acid functionality, that it is soluble in alkaline aqueous solution and thereby renders the photoimageable composition developable in alkaline aqueous solutions.
The present invention is directed to a photoimageable composition having improved adhesion and resolution, broad processing latitude, e.g., processed over a broad exposure range, a broad developing range, and good yield.